


Blutregen

by KMZ



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Albus Dumbledore unternimmt einen letzten, verzweifelten Versuch Grindelwald aufzuhalten, bevor es zu einem Magischen Duell kommen muss und riskiert damit alles. °°° Albus Dumbledore x Gellert Grindelwald °°° [Grindeldore] °°° schließt an FB2 an





	Blutregen

Ich schließe diesen >> Oneshot << mal an die Szene an, in der Albus Dumbledore Newt auf einen Tee bittet, nachdem er ihm die Phiole gebracht hat. Alles, was ihr zu lesen bekommt, sind meine reinen, romantisierten, fantasievollen Spekulationen und entsprechen vermutlich nicht der Wahrheit, bis auf „Grindeldore“ (das ist schließlich canon).

 

*************************************************************

 

HOGWARTS

 

Newt sah verwundert, wie es schien, in seinen Tee. Es machte den Eindruck, er hätte noch nie Tee in einer Tasse gesehen und wüsste nichts damit anzufangen. Der Niffler hingegen, wetzte betriebsam durch Dumbledores Büro und sammelte interessant erscheinende und vor allem glitzernde Dinge ein, die Newt ihm später sowieso wieder wegnehmen würde.  
Albus sah es aus den Augenwinkeln, verhinderte es aber nicht, weil ihm so schon unwohl war, ohne, dass er seinen Besucher auf sein diebisches Tier hinweisen musste. Newt war clever und er mochte ihn wirklich sehr. Es war gut, dass es Scamander war, der die volle Wahrheit zuerst aufdeckte und nicht irgend so ein Ministeriumsfuzzi, der ihn ganz sicher verurteilen würde. Newt verurteilte ihn nicht, oder?  
„Sie haben Grindelwald also geliebt?“, kam es nun gedämpft aus Newts Ecke. Er hatte die Teetasse weggestellt, ohne zu trinken. Albus‘ Herzschlag setzte ein Mal aus, so sehr stresste ihn diese Frage. Natürlich könnte er lügen, natürlich würde Newt so tun, als würde er ihm glauben, doch natürlich würde das nichts lösen.  
„Nein, Mister Scamander …“, sagte er leise und hob den Blick, um dem jungen Mann in die Augen zu schauen. Es fiel ihm wirklich schwer, denn die Scham und gleichzeitige Euphorie ließen sein Blut heftig rauschen, wie zu den Zeiten, als Gellert ihn küsste. Newt sah ihn recht ausdruckslos an, doch das war seine Art. Trotzdem konnte er gut die Irritation des Mannes in den blauen Augen sehen.  
„Nein, Newt. Ich habe ihn nicht geliebt. Ich liebe ihn. Immer noch. Dieser Blutpakt ist nur … ein Ergebnis, ein hübsches Andenken. Ich könnte auch gegen ihn kämpfen, wenn ich den Pakt nicht zerstören kann. Aber das werde ich nicht, weil ich ihn nicht töten kann. Kämpfe ich aber, wird er das auch tun und er wird die Unverzeihlichen Flüche nutzen und ich werde mich wehren müssen. Es wird ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod sein und ich … will nicht, dass er stirbt“, flüsterte er die letzten Worte kaum hörbar.  
Newt schwieg höflich und musterte ihn noch eine Weile, mitfühlend wie es schien. Schließlich hatte er auch erst kürzlich seine ehemalige Freundin Leta verloren, die er offensichtlich noch immer geliebt hatte. So wie er Grindelwald. Wenn ihn jemand verstehen konnte, dann dieser Mann, sein junger Freund.  
„Verstehe. Gibt es einen anderen Weg, außer einem Magischen Duell?“  
„Vielleicht“, sagte Albus sofort und versuchte sein wild pochendes Herz zu beruhigen. Allein über Grindelwald nachzudenken und seine Liebe zu dem Mann gestehen zu müssen, beunruhigte und schwächte ihn. Und wieder war es Glück, dass nur Newt ihm gegenüber saß.  
„Und … wenn …“, begann der junge Mann nun zögerlich und sah sich nach seinem Niffler um. Albus hatte ein paar Momente um Scamander zu betrachten. Er mochte ihn aus sehr vielen Gründen. Einer der wichtigste war, dass Newt ihm vertraute und seine Meinung schätzte.  
„Was, Newt?“  
„Was wäre, wenn diese magische Phiole nicht echt ist? Grindelwald trug sie für alle gut sichtbar, direkt über seinem Herz in einer Tasche. Was wäre, wenn er wollte, dass sie es sehen und beabsichtigen, sie an sich zu bringen? Er weiß, dass ich für sie arbeite, Professor, und auch, dass sie überall Leute haben, die alles erzählen können.“  
Albus machte nicht den Fehler sofort zu antworten, sondern dachte über diese Worte nach.  
„Ich meine, vielleicht geschieht etwas sehr Unschönes, wenn sie versuchen dieses Behältnis zu zerstören?“  
„Und wenn er mir nur mitteilen wollte, dass er …“ Albus brach erschrocken ab, denn eigentlich hatte er die Worte nur gedacht und wollte sie keinesfalls aussprechen. Newt errötete, sah zur Seite, doch dann sagte er belegt:  
„Wenn er ihnen nur mitteilen wollte, dass er sie noch immer liebt, Professor Dumbledore?“  
Albus musste nicht antworten, sein verlegener Blick auf seine Knie war Antwort genug. Scamander seufzte leise. Dieses Gespräch war bizarr und doch absolut notwendig.  
„Wenn es doch nur eine einfache Lösung gäbe …“  
Die gibt es vielleicht, könnte Albus antworte. Sie wäre einfach. Einfacher als ein Duell. Er müsste sich selbst Arianas Tod vergeben und er müsste Gellert vergeben und ihm sagen, dass er ihn auch noch immer liebt. Ob es reichen würde ihn von seinem Amoklauf abzuhalten, wäre fraglich, doch besser als jeder Kampf, jedes Duell und jeder Soldaten, den er in den Kampf schickte. Besser, als jeder unschuldiger Mensch, den Grindelwald auf dem Gewissen hatte, auf seinem Vernichtungsweg, der nur einen einzigen Grunde hatte: Ein gebrochenes Herz.  
„Wenn wir wenigstens wüssten, wo er ist“, sagte Newt nun wieder ruhiger.  
„Ich weiß, wo er ist. Er residiert in seinem magisch erschaffenen Schloss Nurmengard in Österreich. Es ist ein magisches Gefängnis, aus dem selbst Grindelwald würde nicht ausbrechen können, wenn er dort eingesperrt wäre.“  
In jenem Moment, als er diese Worte an Newt richtete, hatte er mehrere Ideen auf einmal. Newt blinzelte und betrachtete ihn aus verengten Augen.

Immer hatte er Albus Dumbledore bewundert, ja geradezu verehrt, denn er war nicht nur der größte, lebende Zauberer, sondern auch ein großartiger Mann und anständiger Mensch. Dachte er, bisher. Wie Albus allerdings diesen Grindelwald lieben konnte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Aber vielleicht war es wie bei Leta. Damals hatte auch niemand verstanden, was er an dieser Hexe fand, die zu anderen Kindern so gemein sein konnte. Vielleicht hatte auch Grindelwald Seiten, die nur Dumbledore allein kannte und schätzte. Über alles zu urteilen, stand ihm keinesfalls zu.  
Seine Sicht auf Dumbledore hatte sich in den letzten Minuten trotzdem drastisch verändert und er wusste nicht in welche Richtung. Es berührte ihn tief, dass der Zauberer zugab, immer noch Gefühle für dieses Monster zu haben, was über das Festland wütete wie ein Magischer Hurrikan. Gleichzeitig verspürte er eine unheilvolle Ahnung. Doch bisher hatte Dumbledore ihn nie enttäuscht und das war es, was Vertrauen ausmachte.  
„Sollte wir uns vielleicht in Nurmengard umsehen?“ Newts Stimme war sehr leise und der Niffler kletterte ganz von selbst auf seinen Schoss, weil er die Anspannung seines Besitzers spürte.  
„Sollte ich, doch nicht als ich selbst. Zufällig habe ich … jemanden, der ein ausgezeichneter Tränkemeister ist und einen mächtigen Vielsafttrank brauen kann. Doch es bedarf mehr. Nurmengard ist eine Festung und im Inneren, unten, in den Felsen, sind Zellen für alle, die Grindelwald widerstehen und die, die er nicht einfach so töten kann. Ich könnte mich als jemand anderes gefangen nehmen lassen oder …“  
„Wir!“, unterbrach Newt ihn schnell.  
„Es wäre nicht gut, wenn du dich in diese Festung des Bösen begibst. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du mir von außen helfen würdest“, sagte Albus und hoffte inständig, dass Scamander ihn nicht durchschaute. Ja, er konnte vielleicht nach Nurmengard gelangen, doch vermutlich würde er nie wieder hinaus kommen. Wenn es überhaupt eine Chance gab, dann nur, wenn Newt draußen blieb.  
„Wie sieht also ihr Plan aus, Professor?“, fragte Newt nach einer Weile. Albus erläuterte ihm alles, was er wissen musste. Er verschwieg, dass es für ihn keinen Weg zurückgeben könnte und er behielt für sich, dass er in Wahrheit keinen exakten Plan hatte. Keinen Plan, außer dem, Gellert zu sagen, dass er niemals aufgehört hatte ihn zu lieben. Würde dieses Geständnis nicht reichen, würde er sein Herz nicht erreichen können, wäre jeder weitere Plan völlig umsonst. Es würde alles zu einem Magischen Duell führen, bei dem einer den anderen tötete. Da Gellert den Elderstab hatte, sah es für ihn ziemlich schlecht aus.

 

„Wir brauchen also nur Cyrus Swift, damit sie nach Nurmengard kommen?“  
„Richtig. Er ist in Wien zu finden. Ich lasse ihn schon eine Weile überwachen, weil ich befürchte, dass er sich Grindelwald anschließen wird. Doch bisher hat er ihn noch nicht wieder kontaktiert. Wir schnappen ihn uns und dann erbete ich als Swift eine Kontaktaufnahme. Lässt er mich nach Nurmengard kommen, besteht die Chance, dass ich ihn einsperren kann, ohne, dass es zu einem Kampf kommen muss, der Städte zerstören wird.“  
„Klingt zu einfach, Professor.“  
„Ja, tut es. Aber genau das ist der Punkt, Newt. Niemals würde Grindelwald denken, dass ich auf so einfältige Weise vorgehe. Er hält mich für clever und gefährlich und geht davon aus, dass ich verwinkelte Schachzüge benutze, wie …“  
„… wie mich gegen ihn ins Feld zuschicken“, sagte der junge Mann trocken und ohne jeden Vorwurf. Albus konnte ihm nicht widersprechen, denn es war genau so. Newt Scamander war seine Schachfigur. Kein Bauer und doch im schlimmsten Fall ein Opfer, um Grindelwald aufzuhalten. Newt wusste das und saß immer noch in seinem Büro, um Hilfe bemüht, weil seine Ambitionen weit über sein eigenes Überleben hinausgingen. Auch dafür mochte er den Mann. Das Allgemeinwohl ging ihm über sein eigenes Wohl.  
Albus neigte nur leicht den Kopf und Newt sagte nur:  
„Wien also …“

 

WIEN

 

Ihm war mehr als unwohl. Noch betrachtete sich Albus in seiner eigenen Gestalt im großen Spiegel des Hotelzimmers, welches er als Cyrus Swift bewohnte. Cyrus selbst weilt inzwischen in Hogwarts und wurde von zuverlässigen Personen so lange gut bewacht, bis er ihn nicht mehr brauchte. 

So viele Jahre waren vergangen, so viele einsame Stunden hatte er damit verbracht an ihn zu denken. Gellert hatte erreicht, was er immer wollte. Er trug ihn in seinem Herzen, wie der andere Mann ihn vermutlich gleichfalls niemals vergessen konnte. Albus musste Newt recht geben, dass diese Phiole ihres Blutpakts nicht die echte sein konnte. Das wusste er in jenem Moment, in dem er sie berührt hatte. Diesen Fauxpas hätte er seinem alten Freund aber auch nicht zugetraut. Doch er hatte so oder so verstanden, was Gellert ihm mitteilen wollte. Nichts anderes, als das, was er selbst fühlte.  
Sehnsucht.  
Jäh zornig schlug er seine Faust in den Spiegel. Tausend Scherben fielen zu Boden und das Einzige, was Albus dabei dachte, war: So fühle ich mich, seit er gegangen ist. Wie zerbrochenes Glas.  
Nie hatte er in all den Jahren herausgefunden, ob es dieser Pakt war, den Gellert und er nach jener berauschenden Nacht geschlossen hatten, der sie aneinander band, oder ob es wirklich nur Liebe war.  
Vielleicht würde er es wissen, wenn sie sich begegnen würden. Besorgt sah er auf die Flasche mit dem Vielsafttrank in seiner Hand. Er müsste ihn sich gut einteilen, weil er nicht mehr als diese kleine Flasche hatte. So stark der Trank auch war, er wäre endlich und seine Zeit nicht unbegrenzt. 

Er würde also freiwillig in die Höhle des Löwen gehen, um im schlimmsten Fall in seinen Armen zu sterben. Gott, wie sehr er das wollte. Warum war er jetzt bereit dazu?  
Grindelwald zog schon seit Jahren über das Land und verbreitete Zerstörung und Chaos. Lag es an dem Jungen mit der zerstörerischen Macht, den er sich an Land gezogen hatte? Brauchte er diese Macht? Seiner Meinung nach nicht, denn er hatte den verfluchten Elderstab und könnte damit ganz Hogwarts in Schutt und Asche legen. Aber er könnte ihn nicht töten und dafür brauchte er eine andere Macht.  
Wie es auch war, er müsste ihn aufhalten und das ging nur, wenn er nah genug an ihn herankam, um ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn noch immer liebte und das auch tun würde, solange er am Leben war.

 

Swifts Klamottenstil war eine ganz andere Nummer. Der Mann trug Schwarz und zwar nur Schwarz! Seine Haare waren schwarz, seine Augen ebenso und selbst seine Strumpfbänder waren aus schwarzem Gummi. Das allerschlimmste aber war, seine lächerliche Ledermaske, die die obere Hälfte des Gesichts bedeckte. Da der Kerl meistens nur nachts unterwegs war, fiel er nur bedingt auf. Doch jeder in Wien kannte Cyrus Swift sowieso und Albus war bei so viel Klischee hundeelend. Aber was sollte er machen? Er hatte seinen Raben, Swifts Begleiter mit einer Botschaft nach Nurmengard geschickt.  
Wenn Grindelwald die Nachricht ernst nahm, dann würde er ihn in weniger als einer Stunde auf dem berühmt berüchtigten Wiener Maskenball treffen. Dieser Ball war für Muggel und nicht für Magier und das war sehr gefährlich. Sollte Gellert sofort merken, dass er versuchte ihn zu täuschen und auszutricksen, wären viele unschuldige Menschen in Gefahr.  
Leider war es eine Macke von Swift, sich ständig mit Muggeln zu umgeben. Er liebte das Bad in der Menge und unterhielt sie hin und wieder als „Zauberer“. Seine Magie war offensichtlich, doch für Muggel nicht zu durchschauen. Schon mehrmals war er verwarnt worden, doch irgendeinen Minister im Zaubereiministerium hatte er immer bestechen oder überzeugen können, damit seine Show weiterging. Er tat ja niemanden weh, war seine Ausflucht, mit der er sich jedes Mal wieder herauswand.

Albus‘ Herz pochte jetzt wilder und ob er wollte oder nicht, als er sich auf den Weg zu diesem Spektakel machte, fühlte er jede überwältigende Sekunde, in der er mit Gellert vereint gewesen war.  
Ihr Zusammensein war wie eine Sucht ohne Zeit und ohne Raum. Er hatte nie Worte dafür gefunden und ihr beider Blut, gefangen in dieser kleinen Welt, zusammen und für immer vereint, war die perfekte Manifestation dieses Sommers. Hätte er damals gewusst, dass diese kurze Zeit wie ein Schatten über all den langen Jahren seines Lebens liegen würde, hätte er sich vielleicht gegen Gellert entschieden.  
Nein, hätte er nicht, gab er sich selbst gegenüber zu, als er durch die Stadt lief.

Es war ein lauer Abend und die Straßen waren voller Menschen, die den schönen Abend in dieser fabelhaften Stadt genossen. Das alte, nicht mehr benutzte Theatergebäude im Westende der Stadt wurde nur ein Mal im Jahr für diesen legendären Maskenball reaktiviert. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er denken, dass Magie am Werk gewesen war, so toll hatten sie das Innere des Theaters dekoriert. Auch die Stimmung war mystisch und seltsam aufgeladen. Die meisten Gäste trugen Masken, so wie er auch. Kaum hatte er den großen, runden Raum betreten, wurde er schon angesprochen. Bevor er nach Wien aufgebrochen war, hatte er sich ein paar Stunden mit Cyrus Swift beschäftigt, um ihn nun imitieren zu können. Swift war ein Exzentriker wie er im Buche stand aber, oder vielleicht gerade deshalb ausgesprochen beliebt. Das kam ihm zugute, denn so würden Peinlichkeiten einfach als normal eingestuft werden. Ein junger, großer Mann schob seinen Arm unter seinen und wollte ihn eine dunkle Ecke „auf einen Plausch“ ziehen. Irritiert machte sich Albus los und murmelte eine Entschuldigung und den Wunsch nach einem Getränk.  
„Dann knutschen wir eben später!“, rief der Mann ihm vergnügt nach. Albus lavierte sich durch die Menge und wich aus, wenn sichtbar Menschen auf ihn zukamen, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Noch hatte er Grindelwald weder gesehen, noch gespürt. Er würde jedoch nicht abstreiten können, dass seine Aufregung von Sekunde zu Sekunde anstieg. Unter der Maske war sein Gesicht ganz heiß und als er sich seinen Bart raufen wollte, war da nichts. Das verstörte ihn kurz, sodass er nicht merkte, wie zwei Damen von hinten auf ihn zukamen. Sie nahmen ihn in die Mitte, schoben die Hände unter seine Arme und drängten ihn zu der kleinen Bühne, auf der eine Musikkapelle spielte, die gerade eine kurze Pause machte.  
„Nur eine kleine Vorführung, bitte Mister Swift?“, „Ja bitte, eine kleine Heiterkeit, Cyrus!“, flöteten die Damen und machten flehende Schmollmünder. Damit hatte er rechnen müssen und trotzdem war ihm ziemlich unwohl, als er sich unter spontan einsetzendem Applaus verneigte und eine lächerlich dramatische Geste machte. Die Damen johlten und die Herren pfiffen, als er seinen Zauberstab hervorholte. Es war sein eigener, den er aber optisch angeglichen hatte.  
„Möchte jemand freiwillig mein Opfer sein?“  
Die Damen kreischten und kicherten, doch aus der Masse trat recht schnell ein Mann, der niemand anderes als Gellert Grindelwald war. Auch er trug eine Maske mit Hasenohren, unter der man seine weißblonden Haare und seine bleiche Haut sah. Albus Herzschlag setzte aus und für wertvolle Augenblicke konnte er nicht denken. Er fühlte nur und ausschließlich: Freude, Angst und den unbändigen Drang Grindelwald in seine Arme reißen zu müssen. Dabei hatte er so gehofft, es wäre eine Lüge, die er Newt gegenüber ausgesprochen hatte. Aber es war keine Lüge gewesen. Er liebte Gellert Grindelwald nach wie vor mit einer Intensität, die nur kontrolliert werden konnte, wenn er weit genug von ihm weg war, indem er sich in Hogwarts versteckte und betete, dass der andere Mann niemals in seine letzte Zuflucht eindrang. Wie in ihn. Um ihn ..  
„Bin ich nicht gut genug?“, unterbrach ihn Gellert höflich, denn offensichtlich stand er nur wie ein Idiot da und starrte ihn an.  
„Ich sammele schon meine Zauberkräfte, Mister“, erwiderte er dunkel. Gellerts Stimme war tiefer und rauer als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Sie drang heiß in ihn ein und ließ dort etwas erzittern, dem er kaum Herr wurde. Gellert lächelte ein wenig süffisant und sagte dann nur:  
„Also bin ich doch der optimale Freiwillige für den Meister über Magie und Schatten …“ Die Menge applaudierte wieder und man feuerte ihn an. Albus hob seinen Zauberstab, zielte auf Grindelwald und hatte die einzigartige Möglichkeit ihn hier und jetzt zu töten. Es würde schnell gehen und würde fast schmerzlos sein. Seine Hand begann zu beben und sein Zögern wunderte ihn kein bisschen. Statt eines Unverzeihlichen Fluches, sprach er einen matten Zauberspruch für Kinder im ersten Hogwartsjahr, der Gellert in einen Clown verwandelte. Wieder klatschten und lachten alle.  
„Gut, dass sich keine Dame gemeldet hat“, sagte Albus zu seinem Publikum und wieder johlten alle zustimmend. Beinah wäre er selbst in Lachen ausgebrochen, denn der Moment war zu merkwürdig. Wie sehr hatte er sich nach Gellert gesehnt, wie gern wollte er ihn wiedersehen. Und jetzt stand er neben ihm, als Clown, mit roten Haaren, viel zu großen Schuhen, einer dicken Nase und weißem Gesicht. Der Clown kam nun auf ihn zugewatschelt und schlang seine Arme von hinten um seinen Körper. Die Menschen lachten wieder und klatschten, weil sie sich sicher waren, dass das abgesprochen war und zu Swifts Show gehörte.  
„Du hast einen Boten geschickt, Cyrus …“, sagte Gellert allerdings gerade so leise von hinten in sein Ohr, dass es außer ihm niemand hören konnte. Er nickte und dann verwandelte er Grindelwald wieder zurück.  
Sein ehemaliger Geliebter rückte sich seine Hasenmaske zurecht und verbeugte sich dann vor dem Publikum und ließ sich feiern. Albus stand nur daneben und fragte sich, ob seine Tarnung schon jetzt aufgeflogen war. Leider konnte er kaum klar denken, denn Grindelwalds körperlicher, wenn auch spielerische Angriff, hatte in vollkommen nervös gemacht. Dann sprang der Blonde von der Bühne und verschwand zwischen den Menschen. Albus verbeugte sich noch und versuchte ihm dann zu folgen, doch er wurde aufgehalten und hatte einige Probleme sich davonzustehlen.  
Im letzten Moment sah er Grindelwald durch eine Tür gehen und wollte ihm folgen, doch der junge Mann von eben sprang ihm vor die Füße und versuchte ihn ohne Umschweife zu küssen. Albus, aufgewühlt wie nie, verpasste ihm einen Lähmungszauber und zerrte ihn hinter einen Vorhang, wo er ihn wie ein Brett an die Wand stellte und dann endlich durch die Tür trat, durch die sein Feind verschwunden war.

 

Es war die Treppe, die unter die Bühne führte. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab lief er langsam weiter, aber Gellert schien nicht auf einen Kampf aus zu sein, denn er saß auf einem Stuhl, kippelte damit nach hinten gegen die Wand und spielte mit seinem Zauberstab.  
„Du willst also zu mir kommen, Cyrus Swift?“, fragte er auch gleich, viel zu wenig ernsthaft, dachte Albus besorgt.  
„Ich bin Opportunist, also meine Antwort ist ja. Ich will auf Seiten des Gewinners sein. Außerdem hast du doch mich kontaktiert, vor zwei Jahren.“  
„Und nie Antwort erhalten. Warum soll ich dich noch wollen?“  
„Weil ich fähig bin.“  
„Willst du etwa … alle in Clowns verwandeln, die sich mir entgegen stellen?“  
„Ja, warum nicht?“  
„Komm, setze dich zu mir, mein Freund“, sagte Gellert freundlich und ließ eine Flasche und zwei Gläser auf dem kleinen verstaubten Tisch erscheinen. Die Flüssigkeit, die er eingoß, war golden und roch süß-würzig.  
„Was ist das?“  
„Koste es und sag mir, nach was es schmeckt? Keine Angst, ich vergifte dich nicht. Das ist etwas, was Frauen tun, die kein magisches Talent haben.“ Er stieß sein Glas leicht gegen seins. Noch immer trug er seine alberne Hasenmaske und Albus erinnerte sich, dass der Blonde schon immer so einen skurrilen Sinn für Humor hatte. Vorsichtig nippte er an dem Getränk. Es war süß und sauer zur selben Zeit; prickelte und brannte leicht in seiner Kehle.  
„Zitrone?“  
„Richtig. Zitronenbrause mit Honig und … na ja, das Rezept ist geheim, deshalb werde ich dir nicht alle Zutaten verraten können. Doch das Feuer, was du jetzt in deinem Magen spürst, gehört einem magischen Wesen.“ Gellerts Stimme war ruhig und tief, ohne jegliche Aufregung, als wäre er ein Lehrer der einem Schüler ganz geduldig eine Aufgabe erklärte. Albus erschauerte und wusste die neue Information nicht zu deuten. Er liebte diese Zitronenbrausebonbons über alles und das Feuer konnte nur einem Phönix gehören.  
„Wie heißt das Getränk?“, fragte er belegt nach.  
„Das muss leider mein Geheimnis bleiben. Nun aber zu uns, Cyrus. Ich habe gehört, du sollst ein großartiger Zauberer sein.“  
„Muss wohl so sein, denn du bist hier, um mich zu rekrutieren.“  
„Bin ich das?“  
„Na ja, oder du willst mir nur dein Zitronendingsbumsgesöff verkaufen?“  
Gellert lachte leise und ließ seinen Stuhl jäh nach vorn knallen. Albus zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und seine Finger krampften sich beinah um seinen Zauberstab in seiner Manteltasche.  
„Nimm deine Maske ab, ich will dein Gesicht sehen!“, forderte Gellert nun dunkel. Die Vibration in seiner Stimme war ziemlich deutlich und ob es Albus wollte oder nicht, begann sich seine Männlichkeit ein wenig zu versteifen. Weil Gellert genau den Tonfall benutzte, zu dem er damals mit ihm sprach: „Albus, komm mit in die Scheune … Albus, komm rüber, Bathilda ist weg. … Albus, lass uns zum Fluss gehen, baden …“ neckisches Lachen, Erregung, Lust. Befriedigung, die viel mehr als den Körper beinhaltet hatte.  
Ihm wurde bei den Erinnerungen so heiß, dass er sich seine Maske nahezu brutal abriss. Die schwarzen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und er strich sie nervös nach hinten. Auch Grindelwald nahm seine Maske ab, weniger erregt wie er selbst und zuversichtlich lächelnd. Dann legte er den Kopf ein wenig schief und betrachtete ihn ungeniert.  
„Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum sie alle so hinter dir her sind.“  
„Weil ich die Dunklen Künste beherrsche!“, knurrte Albus im inbrünstigen Tonfall, den er sich bei Swift abgeschaut hat.  
„Aber ja. Nur deshalb natürlich. Halb Wien kennt dich und deine … Magie“, grinste Gellert und lehnte sich wieder lässig zurück.  
„Geht es hier noch um etwas Wichtiges oder willst du mich …“ nur ins Bett bekommen, hätte Albus fast gesagt, biss sich aber im letzten Moment auf die Zunge, bis er Blut schmeckte. Grindelwald wirkte amüsiert, doch er sah in seinem Gesicht eine untrügliche Wachsamkeit.  
„Du hättest doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich dich mit in mein Bett nehme, oder? Wie ich gehört habe, machst du keinen Unterschied zwischen Mann und Weib. Aber lass mich … ehrlich sein. Ich habe Interesse an dir und zwar aus einem einzigen Grund: Wien und halb Österreich liegt dir zu Füßen und zwar nicht nur die Zauberwelt, sondern und vor allem die Muggel. Du wärst mir eine große Hilfe, bei der Überzeugung der Mächtigen dieses Landes. Ich könnte es natürlich auch mit Magie in Schutt und Asche legen, doch dazu kommen wir vielleicht später. Irgendwie mag ich diese Stadt. Sie ist so extravagant und dekadent und im Grunde besteht Österreich ja nur aus Wien. Ich würde sie nur ungern zerstören müssen, verstehst du?  
Also, was sagst du? Bist du dabei?“  
Die unterschiedlichen Augen Grindelwalds musterten ihn scharf. Albus hatte für ein paar Augenblicke aufgehört zu denken. In ihm waren nur der Hall seines Herzschlags und sein brennendes Begehren. Hatte er all die Jahre gedacht sich nach ihm zu sehnen, war das nichts gegen das, was er nun fühlte. Mit Gellert auf diese fremde Weise zu sprechen, erforderte alles an Konzentration, zu der er in der Lage war. Wie sollte er nur je wieder aus Nurmengard rauskommen, dachte er zerstreut. Geduldig sah der Blonde ihn an und wartete auf seine Antwort.

 

Die Albus ihm hoffentlich bald gab, denn er war keineswegs geduldig. Schon bevor Albus ihn in einen Clown verwandelte, hatte er ihn erkannt. Daran, wie er seinen Zauberstab hielt. Jede Geste von seinem Liebsten hatte sich in sein Herz gebrannt. Seine typische und ihm eigene, hitzige Magie zu spüren, war dann nur eine Bestätigung. Während Dumbledores feurige Magie in ihm war, ihn zum Gespött des Publikums machte, hatte er eine Erektion, so sehr prickelte dieses heiße Feuer durch seine Venen. Wie er ihn vermisst hatte …  
Auch wenn Albus in anderer Gestalt war und ihn offensichtlich hinters Licht führen wollte, war ihm der Plan seines alten Freundes gerade total egal. Alles, was er wollte, war ihn. Ganz und so lange es ging. War das nicht der ganze Sinn seines Lebens? Aber Dumbledore zögerte.  
„Verstehe. Du hast jetzt doch Skrupel und lehnst ab. Deswegen muss ich dich leider hier und jetzt töten.“  
Mit dem Elderstab zielte er auf Cyrus. Es wäre so einfach Dumbledore zu ermorden und nicht etwa der Pakt hielt ihn davon ab, sondern sein Herz. Deshalb brauchte er Mächte wie Credence Barebone und Albus brauchte Männer wie Theseus und Newt Scamander. Waren sie nicht erbärmliche Zauberer, die sich nicht mal selbst bekämpfen und vernichten konnten, wie es sich gehören würde?  
„Ich bin dabei!“, sagte Albus nun doch noch und nichts anderes hatte er von ihm erwartete, denn sein alter Freund hatte offenbar den Plan nach Nurmengard zu gelangen, ohne, dass er es merkte.  
„Na bitte, geht doch. Wir wollen doch beide das Selbe, oder, Cyrus? Über eine Welt herrschen, in der die Zauberer das sind, was ihnen zustehen muss!“ Er ging zu ihm, legte seine eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn fest an seine Schulter. Das Wissen darüber, dass er Albus in seinen Armen hielt, machte die Sache köstlich und ließ ihn erfreut erzittern.  
„Eine Sache noch … dir ist klar, dass wir unsere Zusammenarbeit besiegeln müssen, oder?“  
Albus machte sich ein wenig unwirsch von ihm los und atmete dabei schwer. Er konnte kaum den Blick abwenden und wünschte sich in diesem Moment sehnlichst Albus hätte seine eigene Gestalt. Er würde ihm zu gern von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber stehen und in seinen Augen nach den alten Gefühlen suchen.  
„Was soll das heißen? Vertraust du mir nicht?“  
„Aber natürlich. Ich habe gehört, du hast in der Stadt eine nette Suite im edelsten Hotel. Bring uns hin und wir trinken noch ein paar Gläser zusammen. Das war‘ s schon. Kein Blut oder so …“, sagte er gutgelaunt und verkniff sich ein zu breites Grinsen.  
„Pfff, Blut. Das ist doch was für Kinder“, sagte Albus demonstrativ verächtlich, packte dann jedoch seinen Arm und apparierte mit ihm in sein Hotelzimmer.

 

Von mulmig zu sprechen, wäre eine Untertreibung. Albus war übel vor Hilflosigkeit. Er wollte nach Nurmengard und nicht jetzt mit seinem einstigen Geliebten in seiner Hotelsuite stehen und auf das viel zu breite Bett starren, als wäre er Newt, der verwundert in seinen Tee schaut.  
„Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst vor mir?“, fragte Grindelwald nun neben ihm und fast wären Albus ein paar harsche Worte herausgerutscht. Falls er bis jetzt noch getarnt war, dann wäre es danach vorbei. Andererseits erinnerte er sich mühsam daran, dass er ja aus genau dem Grund hier war. Um Gellert zu sagen, dass er ihn noch immer liebte und er mit diesem Kreuzzug aufhören müsste. Warum hatte er jetzt solche Angst davor? Die Antwort, dass er Gellert nicht in dieses Hotel sperren konnte, wie er es in Nurmengard vorgehabt hatte, war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Der andere Teil war, dass er Furcht davor hatte, was diese Nähe auslösen mochte. Hier waren sie allein, würden nicht gestört werden und niemand konnte zur Rettung von wem auch immer geeilt kommen. Er müsste deshalb diplomatisch vorgehen. Hoffentlich hielt der verfluchte Vielsafttrank noch eine Weile.  
„Angst, was ist schon Angst? Sie lähmt nur. Ich würde dazu Respekt sagen.“  
„Oh, das klingt wortgewandt und weitsichtig. Gefällt mir …“ Gellerts Stimme war weich geworden und er ließ wieder das süßliche Getränk erscheinen. Wenn er noch einen Schluck davon nahm, könnte er für nichts garantieren, dachte Albus, mit dem Moment vollkommen überfordert.  
„Willst du mich betrunken machen, um mich doch ins Bett zu bekommen?“, knurrte er ungehalten. Grindelwald füllte ruhig aber schmunzelnd ein Glas und hielt es ihm hin. Albus nahm es nicht. Er starrte das Glas nur finster an und verdammte seine Idee zu ihm zu gehen.  
„Nein. Weißt du was, du kannst mich auch so haben. Los, nur zu …!“ Unverzüglich begann er sich auszuziehen. Dabei wartete er verzweifelt auf Grindelwalds Einwand, der ihn aufhielt. Es kam nichts und Albus kam nicht mehr umhin zu denken, dass seine Tarnung unter Umständen aufgeflogen war. Da Cyrus‘ Körper nicht sein eigener war, fiel es ihm glücklicherweise weniger schwer, als er gedacht hätte. Gellert stand nur mit seinem Glas am Kamin und sah ihm schweigend zu.  
„Wer sagt, dass ich dich will?“, sagte er anschließend finster, als Albus nur noch die Unterhose von der Demütigung seines Lebens trennte. Eine schicke Erwiderung fiel ihm schon gar nicht ein, denn die Aussicht von seinem einstigen Geliebten geküsst und berührt zu werden, ließ ihn beinah den Verstand verlieren.  
„Keine Antwort, gut. Aber wenn du schon mal fast nackt bist, lege dich aufs Bett, mein Hübscher. Ich bin gleich bei dir.“ Grindelwalds Worte tropften nur so vor lauter Sarkasmus. Albus hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was nun geschehen würde, aber er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sein Zauberstab nicht ganz so weit weg vom Bett lag.  
„Die Menschen in Wien sind nicht nur verkommen und vulgär, sondern auch sehr kreativ in ihrer Perversität. Und dieser schreckliche Wiener Schmäh ….“, redete Gellert leise, während er sich in Seelenruhe selbst auszog. Seltsam war seine absolut ernste Stimme, die nicht zu seinen erheiterten und spöttischen Worten zu passen schien. Auch sein Gesicht war eher starr und keineswegs amüsiert, geschweige denn auf ein kommendes Vergnügen fixiert. Er wirkte ein wenig, als wenn er … Furcht hatte. In jenem Moment begriff Albus, dass Grindelwald wissen musste, wer er war. Er wollte noch nach seinem Zauberstab angeln, der unter seiner Hose vorm Bett lag, doch Gellert war schneller. Mit Magie entfernte er die Kleidung, inklusive Waffe.  
„Du hast also doch Angst, Cyrus. Weißt du was? An deiner Stelle hätte ich die auch und ich sage dir auch den Grund dafür. Ich liebe nicht und schon gar keinen anderen. Was also tue ich mit dir, wenn ich möchte, dass du dich ausziehst und ich tue es auch? Ich werde es dir zeigen …“ Er zwang Albus mit Magie auf den Rücken und legte sich dann vollkommen nackt auf ihn.  
Albus schloss überwältigt die Augen. Nicht nur, dass er seinen nackten Anblick ertragen musste (er hatte verzweifelt den Blick von seiner Erektion abgewandt), er war sogar freiwillig hier, um ihn aufzuhalten und nicht töten zu müssen. Dabei war er in sein Spiel geraten, was er nun wohl oder übel so lange mitspielen musste, bis Grindelwald den Spaß daran verlor. Sein Gewicht auf ihm, machte ihn atemlos. Überraschend konnte er sich wieder bewegen, denn Gellert hatte die Magie aufgelöst und seinen Elderstab neben sie gelegt. Dafür hatte er nun seine Hände um sein Gesicht und sah ihn eindringlich an. Albus war kurz davor zu sprechen. Er musste ihm sagen, dass er es war und dass er doch nur hier war, weil er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, was geschah und was noch alles geschehen würde. Doch es stand zu viel zwischen ihnen, dass es nicht so einfach war über den Schatten der Schuldzuweisung zu springen.  
Gellert küsste ihn schließlich und er ließ es einfach zu. Weil er es wollte, weil er sich so sehr danach sehnte, dass er leise in diese sanfte Berührung seufzte. Er konnte spüren wie leicht aber ständig Grindelwalds Leib erzitterte und auch sein eigenes Herz hüpfte wie verrückt.  
„Hmmmm …“, löste sich der Blonde nach der viel zu kurzen Berührung. Albus war wie gelähmt. Er wollte mehr und gleichzeitig wünschte er sich weit weg.  
„Ich nehme den Geschmack der Bitterkeit wahr. Die Bitterkeit, die nur unerfüllte Sehnsucht schaffen kann. Ich weiß, wovon ich spreche, ich habe ihn jeden Tag selbst im Mund, mein lieber Albus …“, flüsterte Gellert ihm heiser und so zärtlich auf die Lippen, dass sein verräterischer Penis hart wurde.  
Grindelwald wusste also wer er war. Hatte er wirklich angenommen, ihn täuschen zu können? Was war er nur für ein Narr?! Seine Hand tastete nach dem Elderstab, Gellert war wieder schneller.  
„Na, na, na … ich kann dich doch jetzt nicht gehen lassen. Jetzt, wo ich dich endlich in meinen Armen habe. Jetzt, wo du freiwillig zu mir gekommen bist, um dich von mir lieben zu lassen. Jetzt …“  
„Runter von mir! Sofort!“, fauchte Albus. Es war sinnlos. Seine zornigen Worte prallten an seinem Geliebten ab, als hätte er nichts gesagt.  
„Aber weißt du was, ich will keinen Typ namens Cyrus Swift lieben. Warte, halte kurz still und schließe am besten deine Augen!“, forderte er und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf sein Gesicht.  
„Lass … und reden, Gellert“, keuchte Albus. Ihm war immer klar gewesen, dass die Situation jederzeit aus dem Ruder laufen könnte. Und trotzdem musste er das Risiko eingehen.  
„Sch, sch, sch, Albus. Später. Augen zu, los! Vertraue mir!“ Vertrauen? Grindelwald wagte es dieses Wort zu benutzen.  
„Tu es!“, knurrte er dunkler. Noch immer lag er schwer und besitzergreifend auf ihm. So wie damals. So wie damals, verspürte Albus Lust, Verlangen, Neugier und den Rausch seiner bloßen Präsenz. Hilflos schloss er die Augen, spürte Gellerts kühle Magie und riss seine Augen dann wieder auf.  
„Hält nicht ewig vor, doch so gefällst du mir besser.“ Albus Dumbledore sah in Grindelwalds 16jähriges Gesicht und er selbst war vermutlich sein 18jähriges Ich, dessen Körper derartig verlangend und maßlos war, dass er geglaubt hatte, dass niemals etwas zwischen Gellert und ihm stehen konnte.  
„Du warst so ein hübscher Junge, Albus. Ich habe dich angebetet, weißt du das?“  
„Das ändert nichts an dem, was passiert ist. Du hast alles kaputt gemacht. Du hast mich angelogen und …“ Gellert küsste ihn einfach, um seine Vorwürfe zu unterbinden. Es funktionierte, so wie früher. Immer, wenn sie unterschiedlicher Meinung waren, küsste ihn Gellert einfach, in dem Wissen ihn zu besänftigen. Sein Körper wurde weich in seinen Armen, seine Lippen wurden nachgiebig und ließen die gar nicht so fremde Zunge schließlich in seinen Mund. Albus stöhnte verzweifelt auf, weil er sich nicht gegen diese Macht der Gefühle wehren konnte. 

 

Es hatte funktioniert. Alles, was er geplant hatte, hatte genau so funktioniert. Bis zu jenem Moment.  
Albus Dumbledore hatte sich endlich aus Hogwarts heraus getraut. Er war sogar zu ihm gekommen. Zwar um ihn zu schaden, doch das war Nebensache. Die Hauptsache war, er lag fast willenlos in seinen Armen. Der hübsche, so junge und manchmal so verspielte Albus, der naiver in seinen Träumen sein konnte, als er selbst. Er hatte ihn sich zurückgeholt, indem er unermüdlich zerstört hat. Sagt man, dass man Liebe nur mit Liebe erringen konnte? Das war Unsinn. Der Beweis lag nun vor ihm. Absichtlich hatte er ihnen beiden ihr früheres Aussehen gegeben, weil er wusste, dass es nur so funktionieren würde. Nur, wenn er an die Vergangenheit anknüpfte, würde er den vollkommenen Albus Dumbledore eines Tages zurückbekommen. Zärtlich biss er ihm nun in Hals und schob seine Hand in seine Haare.  
„Wir … müssen miteinander sprechen …“, keuchte Albus wieder belegt. Sein Atem ging schnell auf seinen Wangen war ein leichtes Rot zu entdecken und seine leuchtenden Augen hatten einen Glanz, der von seiner Erregung kam. Die war gut zu spüren und genau dahin bewegte jetzt Gellert seinen Mund. Für ein paar Augenblicke hatte er gewonnen. Albus musste sich seiner Sehnsucht und seinem Wunsch nach seiner Liebe beugen. Behutsam küsste er eine Brust, spielte mit der Zunge um die Knospe, bis sie hart war und Albus leise keuchte.  
„Wir reden danach …“, sagte Gellert belegt. Wenn er geglaubt hatte, über dieser Begegnung zu stehen, weil er nur das große Ganze im Auge hatte, so hatte er sich geirrt. Natürlich wollte er Albus lieber auf seiner Seite haben, weil er ihn liebte, weil er so mächtig war, dass er sogar ihn vernichten könnte und weil es doch ihr gemeinsamer Traum war. Jetzt und hier, verlor er gerade seinen Fokus. Wie blutiger Regen prasselten die Erinnerungen und vor allem seine Gefühle auf ihn ein, als er den einzigen Menschen, den er je gewollt hatte, liebte. Albus roch wie damals, schmeckte genauso und hörte sich auch so an. Er fühlte sich so an, als er ihm liebevoll und doch nachdrücklich die Shorts nach unten schob und sofort seinen Mund über seine harte Männlichkeit legte.  
Der andere Junge stöhnte erschrocken, wie früher, versuchte im ersten Moment beschämt seinen Kopf wegzudrücken, doch gab schnell auf, als er die Erektion tief in seinen Mund schob. Es hätte so schön sein können. All die vergeudeten Jahre.  
Genauso wenig hatte Gellert allerdings damit gerechnet, dass er selbst so schnell auf diese sinnlichen Reize reagierte, wie sein Teenager-Ich. Ewig könnte er Albus nicht verwöhnen. Sein Zauber war überaus kräftezehrend und seine Gier, in ihm zu sein, beinah überwältigend. Deshalb kniete er sich nun zwischen seine Beine und sah ihm ins Gesicht.  
Albus war das Schönste, was er jemals getroffen hatte und das lag nur bedingt an seinem attraktiven Äußeren. Auch wenn er nun versuchte seine Sehnsucht zu verstecken, gelang es ihm schlecht. Schließlich lag er hier, nackt und erregt, bereit ihn aufzunehmen, weil es das war, was sie beide so mochten. Damals, in diesem so heißen Sommer, der so voller Lust und Liebe war. Vielleicht war es zu viel gewesen. Die leuchtenden Augen blickten ihn an und dann sah er endlich die ersehnte Zustimmung darin. Albus schloss seine Augen und er drang behutsam in ihn ein.

 

Albus hatte aufgegeben. Er hatte es doch vorher gewusst und sein Widersetzen war nur eine Formalität, die auf dem Papier stand. Trotzdem war er hier, um mit Grindelwald zu sprechen und nicht, um sich von ihm lieben zu lassen. Andererseits, wenn er schon mal hier war …  
Er war so schwach. Das war er immer in seiner Nähe gewesen. Seine Liebe für ihn, hatte ihn blind gemacht. Sein Verlangen nach ihm, hatte ihn fest im Griff.  
Dunkel stöhnte er auf, weil er doch tatsächlich vergessen hatte, dass es anfangs ein wenig weh tat. Aber Gellert war vorsichtig wie früher und allein dieser Umstand hatte ihm immer suggeriert, dass der Blonde kein schlechter Mensch war. Inzwischen vertraute er seinem jugendlichen Ich allerdings nicht mehr unbedingt.  
Inzwischen hatte er seine Augen wieder geöffnet und sah den jungen Gellert an. Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln, denn ihm gefiel immer noch sehr, was er sah. Diese Andersartigkeit war in seinem ganzen Wesen so gut sicht- und fühlbar, dass es schmerzte, es zu erkennen. Seine vollen Lippen standen nun offen und seine verschiedenen Augen lagen fest und unnachgiebig auf seinem Gesicht. Als er tiefer drang und Albus nun mehr Lust als Schmerz verspürte, legte sich Grindelwald schließlich wieder ganz auf ihn. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, legte Albus seine Arme wie damals um seinen Nacken. Bei jeder Bewegung mussten sie stöhnen. Irgendwie war auch das Magie. Gellerts Lippen suchten seine und dann keuchten sie sich gegenseitig in den Mund. Es war erregend, weil sich das Vibrieren bis in jede Zelle fortzusetzen schien. Längst hatte er seine Augen wieder geschlossen und ließ sich in die Bewegungen des anderen Jungen fallen. Bedingungslos und vertrauensvoll. Fatal, wie er heute wusste, doch nicht aufzuhalten. Gellerts Bewegungen wurden intensiver. Bei jedem Stoß drückte er seinen Unterleib gegen seinen. Das lustvolle Prickeln war inzwischen überall. Jede Berührung könnte jetzt das Ende auslösen. Mühsam hielt Albus seine Beine nach oben und dann passierte es doch. Gellert presste sich an ihn und ihm entfloh ein rauer Schrei. Sein junger Körper krampfte sich süß zusammen, sein lautes Stöhnen jagte ihm fast Angst ein, weil es sich nicht wie er selbst anhörte. Zwischen ihnen wurde es feucht und warm. Lächelnd sah Grindelwald ihn kurz an. Sein Gesicht war so weich und offen, dass Albus einfach nicht zu Atem kam. Dann bewegte sich der andere Junge auch noch ein paarmal, bis er selbst schnell keuchend auf ihm zum Liegen kam. Fest drückte ihn Albus an sich, bis sein Zittern nachließ.

Beinah im selben Moment verwandelte sich Gellert in seine gegenwärtige Gestalt, doch Albus ließ er noch jung bleiben, weil er sich einfach nicht an ihm satt sehen konnte.

 

„Gut, reden wir …“, flüsterte er belegt und rutschte ein wenig neben ihn. Seine Finger schoben sich in die von Albus, auch wenn er nicht vorhatte zu gehen, ohne seine Mission wenigstens zu Ende zu bringen.  
„Du wolltest, dass ich zu dir komme, weshalb? Deshalb, Gellert?“  
„Ja und nein. Beides und nichts davon. Du weißt, dass ich dich auf meiner Seite haben will und ich es bevorzugen würde, dich nicht zum Feind zu haben. Komm zu mir zurück, Albus.“  
„Ich kann nicht. Du weißt warum. Du hast meine Schwester getötet!“, sprach er endlich die brutale Wahrheit aus. Nicht aufgrund unterschiedlicher Weltanschauungen hatten sie sich getrennt, sondern wegen Arianas Tod. Oft hatte sich Albus gefragt, was aus ihnen geworden wäre, wenn das alles nicht geschehen wäre. Würde er dann heute mit Grindelwald über die Welt ziehen und Zerstörung hinterlassen oder hätte er seinen Vernichtungsdrang besänftigen können? Hätte er es mit Grindelwald zusammen besser machen können? War er im Endeffekt für all die Toten verantwortlich?  
„Du weißt das nicht. Niemand weiß es Albus. Weder du, noch Aberforth, noch ich. Wir alle drei haben sie getötet und im Grunde keiner von uns. Das weißt du!“  
„Aber es ändert nichts an der Tatsache.“  
„Doch, es würde etwas ändern, wenn du dir und mir und Aberforth vergeben könntest. Es war ein Unfall.“  
„Es war nicht nur ein Unfall. Du hast einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch ausgesprochen, um …“  
„Schon gut!“ Gellert sprang hoch und zog sich an.  
„Du bist geflohen, weil du weißt, dass du Schuld hast. Eindeutiger geht es doch kaum noch.“  
„Mitschuld, wenn schon … Aber dieses Dilemma kannst nur du allein lösen, Albus. Ich kann nur ein anderes lösen. Du bist hier, weil ich es wollte. Weil ich dich liebe. Liebst du mich auch?“

Albus wich ein bisschen zurück, als Grindelwald nun mit dem Elderstab auf ihn zielte und ihn kalt ansah.  
„Ich bin hier, weil ich dich aufhalten will. Ja, ich liebe dich. Weshalb tust du das auf diesem Weg, Gellert?“  
„Die guten Zeiten sind vorbei. Wir haben es vermasselt, mein Freund. Wir hätten es richtig machen können, doch dazu ist es nun zu spät. Es gibt nur noch meinen Weg, um die Welt zu ändern, in der du und ich freie Magier sein können. Eine Welt, in der wir lieben können wen wir wollen und uns nicht verstecken müssen. Magie ist eine Gabe, Albus. Du, als größter Zauberer von allen musst das doch am besten wissen. Und was tust du? Versteckst dich in Hogwarts und ärgerst dich mit Kindern herum, die sich später auch alle verstecken müssen. Oder … warte …“  
Albus war erstarrt und konnte diese Tatsache auch nicht überspielen. Wie damals verstand er jedes seiner Worte intuitiv und gab ihm recht. Noch immer glaubte er an Grindelwalds Idee, die er jedem so exzellent verkaufen konnte, dass seine Weltherrschaft nicht mehr weit weg schien.  
„Oder ist es so, dass du dich etwa vor mir in Hogwarts versteckst, weil du der Meinung bist, dass ich es nicht wage, mich dorthin zu trauen?“ Gellert setzte sich neben ihn und hatte sein Kinn fest mit einer Hand umfasst, um seinen Blick festzuhalten.  
„Weil du vielleicht Angst davor hast, was geschieht, wenn unsere Liebe wieder brennt? Wenn wieder geschieht, was gerade geschehen ist? Wenn du danach wieder nur ein willenloser Sklave der Gefühle bist? Verstehe ich, mein schöner Albus. Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist, denn wir haben etwas Wichtiges geklärt. Ich liebe dich und du liebst mich. Daran wird sich wohl niemals etwas ändern. Allerdings …“ 

Grindelwald kratzte sich mit seinem Zauberstab am Kopf und wirkte unentschlossen.  
„Allerdings nehme ich dieses Treffen hier nicht für Voll. Wenn du es ernst meinst, was auch immer … deine Liebe, deinen Wunsch mich tot zu sehen … wie auch immer, dann bist du jederzeit herzlich in Nurmengard willkommen. Doch ich werde dir nur entgegentreten, wenn ich dein wahres Gesicht sehe, Albus Dumbledore. Nur dann, wenn ich deine Augen sehen kann, werde ich selbst wahrhaftig sein. Das hier … war nett und es hat mich sehr erfreut, doch ich denke, du weißt selbst, dass es eine Lüge war. Lass mich nicht zu lange auf dich warten, mein liebster Albus. Mein Herz ist so wund, dass es Blut regnen würde, wenn es wie die Sonne am Himmel hängen würde.“  
Zärtlich und sehr liebevoll küsste er den jungen Albus.  
„Ich bitte dich im Namen unserer Liebe, höre auf mit dem, was du tust, Gellert.“  
„Ich kann nicht … Ich kann es nicht mehr aufhalten, mein Liebster.“ Dann verschwand Gellert. Im selben Moment verwandelte sich Albus zurück in Cyrus. Vermutlich würde der Trank noch eine Weile halten, dachte er bitter. Als es gegen das Fenster klatschte, zuckte er zusammen. Sein Blick hinaus, zeigte einen heftigen Regen aus Blut. Grindelwald ließ Blut auf Wien regnen.

 

Gellert lachte in den Blutregen. Er war so glücklich und gleichzeitig todtraurig. Hörte das denn nie auf? Würde es erst enden, wenn einer von beiden tot war. Die Qual seines Herzens war schlimmer als zuvor. Seine Liebe zu Albus war unlösbar und fraß ihn Stück für Stück auf, weil er wusste, dass sie niemals wieder friedlich zusammenkommen würden. Albus und er standen auf entgegengesetzten Seiten. Das war schon immer so gewesen. Aber dieser Sommer war magisch gewesen und hatte sie glauben lassen, dass sie jeden Abgrund überwinden konnten, wenn sie sich nur stark genug lieben würden. Und die Liebe hielt noch immer und trotzdem war der Abstand zwischen ihnen größer als jemals zuvor.  
Albus würde als er selbst nach Nurmengard kommen und dort würden sie sich gegenüber stehen und die letzte Schlacht kämpfen. Nicht miteinander, wie er es in seinen Visionen gesehen hatte, sondern gegeneinander wie Feinde. Dabei waren sie doch Liebende.

 

Albus stand am Fenster und sah in den Regen aus Blut, der die schöne Stadt hässlich machte, denn das Blut blieb an den Häuserfassaden haften und färbte sie rostrot. Grindelwald war noch nie ein einfacher Charakter gewesen, doch genau deshalb mochte er ihn doch so. Weil er anders war. Tränen liefen nun auch über seine Wangen, weil er tief in sich spürte, dass kein Weg an einem Kampf vorbei gehen würde, bei dem mindestens einer der beiden sein Leben lassen musste.  
Warum tat Liebe so weh? Warum nur konnte er nicht aufhören ihn zu lieben? Er spürte ihn noch immer in sich. Mächtig, besitzergreifend und absolut. So wie Grindelwalds Charakter war – kompromisslos in Hass und Liebe. In diesem Augenblick, als er das dachte, verwandelte er sich zurück in Albus Dumbledore.  
Er keuchte kurz und bemerkte dann dieses seltsame Getränk auf dem Tisch, welches Grindelwald ihm dagelassen hatte. Mit der Flasche legte er sich dann ins Bett und trank, bis sie leer war. Als das der Fall war, hatte er keine Tränen mehr und sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre er der Phönix selbst. Seine Gedanken verschwammen und er wurde müde.  
Gut, dass Newt ihn nicht so sah, dachte er noch und schlief dann wie betäubt ein.

 

Allerdings sah Newt Scamander ihn, denn er wollte in Dumbledores Nähe sein, falls er Hilfe brauchte. Er hatte entgegen seine Instruktionen gehandelt und hatte ihn ein wenig im Auge behalten. So hatte er mitbekommen, wie er mit Grindelwald ins Zimmer appariert war. Er war vor der Tür gewesen und hatte sein Ohr dagegen gedrückt. Magisch verstärkt, hatte er jedes Wort verstehen können. Allerdings war er dann mit rotem Gesicht an die gegenüberliegende Wand zurückgewichen, als die Geräusche eindeutig wurden. Jetzt stand er im Zimmer und betrachtete Albus, der total betrunken eingeschlafen war. Es war ein seltsamer Mann. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein Lächeln und doch wirkte seine komplette Gestalt abgrundtief traurig.  
Ja, so war Liebe wohl. Süßsauer wie Zitronenbonbons. Albus Dumbledore liebte diese Süßigkeiten über alles. Behutsam deckte er ihn zu, nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Er würde sie bestimmt als Andenken aufheben wollen.  
Er zumindest würde das wollen.

Im Gegensatz zu Albus hatte Newt seine Hoffnung auf die Liebe und ein gutes Ende nicht verloren und genau das würde er ihm morgen sagen müssen.  
Denn dafür war er doch Albus‘ Freund.  
Morgen würde die Welt schon wieder besser aussehen, da war sich Newt Scamander sehr sicher.


End file.
